New Story
by Josh DD
Summary: "All information is in this short update"...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey outside world! I'm JoshDD, and most of you already know me, me being by the name "JoshDD" , the author of "Shenanigans", "Pups Save a Valentine Day", "A Magical Christmas Gift", "Pups and the Terrorists" (This was my first story, and my writing skills were awful back then), AND my best qualified story so far being, "Left Isolated". I've practically concluded "Shenanigans", and "Left Isolated". I'll be returning to those in a little while.**

 **Nonetheless, I wanted to inform you all concerning another story I had on my mind, (I've already commenced to writing the story) and to make sure you all were up to date to what I have in mind. So the story I'm gonna be introducing has all the information provided below:**

 _Plot:_ **Marshall has a secret and only Chase and Skye know. The other pups are determined to figure it out, especially Rocky who loves to stick his nose in other pups' lives. Everest and Marshall are best friends and they both are confused with the pups' reactions. Will the others figure it out? In the end, will they be amused, sad, or will they just give up?**

 _Main Characters: Marshall and Everest_

 **STORY TITLE** _ **:**_ _Marshall's Endearment._

 **Story OR Crossover?** Story ( **N** ** _ever had in mind to actually make a crossover story_** _)_

 **Date Of Release:** _TBA (Possibly 27th January)_

 _Each chapter will be updated once a week, every Saturday or Sunday._

 **So that's it for now. The Date will be revealed in this next update. So that's it, I hope you are all looking forward to that! Thanks for taking the time to read this!**

 _ **JoshDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I've been thinking, and decided to release, not one or two, but THREE stories in the future. Like I said, "Marshall's Endearment", will be released on the 27th of January. No Change. Yet. All information will be provided in the first chapter.**

 **Other two stories.**

 **"** _Remember me_ **." This one I haven't continued for a while, and the first chapter is really bad. I will change that. And upload a new Chapter One. Part of Chapter One is pretty good, the rest is bulls***. So the release date for THAT is on the 4th of February.**

 _Plot: **Mashall has gone astray. And the pups have forgotten him but Ryder. Max takes the role of Marshall since the search for him was cancelled and Ryder needed a new fire pup. When Max is introduced, the pups are infuriated but then bond with Max and soon forget Marshall. When Marshall returns, what will the reactions be?**_

 **The plot is not finished and I'll be updating it anyway since it's bad. All the information will be in the first chapter. I think the story may contain 17 chapters.**

 **"** _Mission PAW._ **" This story is based on a future-episode of _Spin Master's "PAW patrol" in Season 4 on Nick Jr. I've decided to do this from my P.O.V and to see if it's similar to the "real" one._**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the PAW patrol, or any of its characters and similar references.**

 **So I went on the 'PAW patrol wiki' and searched 'Mission PAW'. According to the wiki, The episode might be located in Barkingburg where an evil pup, going by the name "Sweetie", try's to be in-control of it. I think Chase might have to protect a crown or something like that in the episode.**

 **So I'll see how it turns out. And the release date for this is:**

 **"** _15th Of February"_

 **It will contain 4 chapters, and they will be about 1,500 words each. So I hope you all are looking forward to that. The story will be complete on the 18th Of February, a chapter released daily.**

 **I'll have another note after this shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to delete the President part from the first chapter of 'Remember Me', since there's some motivation of me doing it. The Season 4 of PAW patrol won't be premiering in February, I'm just creating a story (Mission PAW) that I think might be similar with it. Again, I don't own PAW patrol or anything with it.**

 **Here are the release dates that I hope you all are looking forward to and to get all my readers back!**

 _Remember Me : **Release Date:** February 7th..._

 _Marshall's_ _Endearment:_ _**Release Date:** January 28th..._

 _Mission PAW:_ _**Release Date:** February 15th - 18th ( **4 Chapters**_ )


End file.
